The invention relates to a dental hygiene article.
Delivering therapeutic agents to the mouth to decrease tooth decay and periodontal diseases caused by the presence of bacteria in the mouth has been the focus of people in the health care fields. Frequently these agents are delivered to the mouth via mouthwash, toothpaste and dental floss. It is difficult, however, to apply these agents to the interdental and subgingival regions of the mouth. It is also difficult to control the quantity of agent applied to the mouth and to maintain an effective concentration of these agents in the mouth over a period of time. In addition, certain types of agents that are not stable over time are even more difficult to deliver to the mouth using these methods.